


Yes, Your Majesty

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: This is a Songfic based on Queen by Loren Gray.This is a what if multimouse came back.This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I would love any ideas or advice you can give. Please don't read if you don't like the concept.
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Yes, Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is my first fanfic so I would love any advice you can offer. I am also planing out another work that is multichapter and will be out tomorrow.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't need another guy_

_To fight my battles, to overshadow me_

_Don't ya know I'm dangerous?_

_Fire burnin' in my blood_

_I got this handled, I don't need rescuin'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can do this" said Multimouse. "I'm just trying to protect you" replied Chat. "I don't need your 'help'". "Of course you do after all what is a princess without her knight"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You can call me a princess all you like_

_'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side_

_But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you_

_I'ma show you_

_How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Boy, you better bow down on your knees_

_Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?_

_So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Boy, you better bow down on your knees_

_Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they argue a month listens in trying to find a weakness. He got exactly what he needs to win. ~~Hopefuly. Mabye. All his other plans have failed but this one will work. Mhm~~.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Eyes on me like I'm a prize_

_But you better recognize_

_I'm not your angel 'cause I belong to me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She can see the way people look at her as Ladybug but it is different as Multimouse. Ladybug is well known and respected while Multimouse is out of her let us. She has to be confident for her self but it is so hard when Chat demeans her. "Hi purrincess". 'Here we go again'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You can call me a princess all you like_

_'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side_

_But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you_

_I'ma show you_

_How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Boy, you better bow down on your knees_

_Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?_

_So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Boy, you better bow down on your knees_

_Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello my Queen ..." ~ "Yes Hawkmoth"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yeah_

_You can call me a princess all you like_

_'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side_

_So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Boy, you better bow down on your knees_

  
_Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day : )!


End file.
